The present invention relates to a dynamic particulate observation apparatus, and particularly to a dynamic particulate observation apparatus which is cheap and easy to assemble.
It is customary to observe in the laberatory the motion of a particle by utilizing a synchro-flash bulb which emits flashes synchronizing with signals from a signal generator to enable researchers to effect a visual observation. Alternatively, researchers can use a conventional particulate observation apparatus available on the market to carry out his precise observations and measurements. A synchro-flash bulb is much cheaper than a particulate observation apparatus, but it alone is difficult to effect a visual observation on the motion of particles whose diameters are less than 1 m.m. On the other hand, a conventional particulate observation apparatus is expensive and not easy to maintain.